Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten, Dwelling Ones
by Cosake-Solrac
Summary: Cosake, a man of a oblivious past; forgotten of the sad and happy past he had lived for. That is, until he finally remembers the ominous flashes in his dreams whilst a comrade joins him. A adventure of pure remembrance, even if it's painful...


Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten, Dwelling ones... Episode 1: The Starting of the Memories...  
  
A boy in a faded vision echoes in fear as he is running away from the many heartless chasing him in the deep, ominous night in the city of Mekaininas. For a perilious second, a bright light shines directly in a dome of hope, flowing around the sweaty, gripping hands of the boy's wood sword. A flash springs to a sight of a dead girl, blood flowing around her empty eyes; flashes to another sight of a groping hand, quivering in fear as darkness swallows the boy's hand. Another flash preoccupies the sight to a man with a small white beard and clothes of a wizard; showing an ominous smirk. Alas, the same expected flashing keeps on showing as many frozen events being shown one, by one; until it stops to a deep, eye of deep anger, becoming more darker and in sudden, a dark light covers all and once again; The female that is laying down, blood envelopes her, while a boy holds her, having a few slow tears coming in synth with the rain, a scream appears, " MARIKOOOOO!".  
  
A man wakes up, sweating according to the intensity of the dream he just had, vaguely sitting down on the small stone bed of one of the many rooms in Hollow Bastion. His hand feels the high warm temperature accordance to his forehead, breathing hard along with the stirr air that glows around the room, " What was that!? those...events...they are so familiar..and unfamiliar..". The main door of the room opens, but a figure of a witch hides in the shadows, showing a sign of shame and fear, " What should be the problem, young Cosake?", says the witch figure. " Maleficent?...I just came back according to your orders...but...what happened? ", says the immediant concerned Cosake.  
  
" That shall be answered in due time, first tell of your disturbed dream..."  
  
" Hmm...they were events, people that I think I have seen, a man...a sage perhaps...and there was a girl...she was...". A flash of remembrance of the dead girl stabs Cosake and so he looks down, "..Dead..."  
  
" I see...you shouldn't dwell in such dreams, you don't want to 'die' once more because of you dwelling in such foolishness"  
  
" Yeah...", mutters the thinking Cosake, but nevertheless shooks and immediantly asks," But you haven't answered my question!..what happened to you? and why did the heartless I brought with me somewhat...'ran away'?"  
  
Maleficent merely chuckles at the curiosity of Cosake, " Hehehe...before you came, a month ago, I was defeated by the Keyblade master, Sora...he ventured and came here to save the 7 princesses, but that resulted the brave one to destroy the darkness at the end of the world, including Ansem..." Maleficent became silent, but spoken again, for a final sentence, " That means that you shouldn't be dwelling here, following my orders...you are free as I become wasted in shame..."  
  
" I see..." says the surprised Cosake, " Then I will make my leave, hopefully to find out what my dream is supposed to mean...later Maleficent...and...thanks...". Cosake hops off the stable stone bed and suits himself the long, black hooded jacket he seems to wear all the time at his 'missions'. He slowly walks past Maleficent, gives her a quick, cold look whilst the loud steps of the furnished floors of Hollow Bastion echoes it's vast and dying emptiness. Slowly as the sight of Maleficent's eyes looking at his back, slowly disappearing into the shadowed halls, though the unseen and hearing steps crawl by her ears; essence of her life slowly wasting as she has no reason to live on. The steps die out.  
  
As time flies with the transparent wings on the sides of the clock, Cosake arrives at the barren waterfalls which is just near the entrance of Hollow Bastion; staring at the large and stealthy equipped gummy ship, the 'Arrow Judge'. A quick gummy ship with a high power of weaponry, suitable for quick flights and fast destruction. Cosake leans on the door of the gummy ship and somewhat thinks of where to go, highly on basis on what that dream meant, but remembering the painful events he had seen; seemed to stab him well at his heart, then a small but annoying piercing pain became struck right at the mind and heart, his hand quickly grip on the left lung area of his hooded jacket, he thought to himself, "ugh...this pain...it is far too familiar...but, where can this 'pain' originate from...dammit!". He kneels down in the darkening pain that binds him, even if he is part of the darkness itself; the struggle keeps on repeating, deadly piercing needles of pain seem to arouse him, twitching at the very scent of his mind being smashed dearly, " DAMN!!...gruaahhh...what the hell is this!?...why do I feel such binding darkness acursing my soul!?....gureee...". At the mere moment of suffering, a voice in calibur of his, but in a more gentle tone; calms the pain, "You don't have to worry, in time...you will see the Arrow Scales...keep your light true...and you questions will be answered...". Cosake slowly and shakily gets up as the pain affects him deeply, "ugh...who the hell was that?...he sounded so...'relative'..."  
  
As Hollow Bastion still remains as empty as it can be, Maleficent dwells around the throne room as she slowly walks to the room of her utter defeat by Sora. As the door slowly comes close according to her sight, she felt a presence that somewhat transported right to the shadow of the left pillars behind Maleficent's sight and in haste, she turns around to see the shadow being, "Who goes there!?".  
  
The man chuckled in a sneered tone, he comes out of the shadow and continously chuckled, "hehehe...just a old stranger...potentially on the accordance to find Cosake...hehehe"  
  
Maleficent gives one good look at the young man, he seemed to be more on his early 20's, has the clothing of a sage, a mixture of blue and white robes; along with a golden chest plate, a purple belt that end with two small green silky robes, being gently blown by the wind, "What business do you have with him? even though you are late...the little drown in darkness warrior has just left...merely to remember his 'past'"  
  
"oooh...but he didn't...he's just standing there with his admirable Arrow Judge...but that doesn't perish the fact that you clearly know he is the owner of 'IT'!" The man retorts in a high ego tone. Maleficent chuckled at this statement and smiles at the misterious man, "I see you know more than what it is expected, I foretell you will state your name and reasons your 'presence' is here?"  
  
"hehehe...alright, the name is clearly Reinon, a sage...or should I say a old apprentice sage hehehe...my reasons are quite vaguely simple...as you should know when the event occured...the darkness swallowing him...you know just exactly what I speak of..." Reinon chuckled in simple riddle.  
  
Maleficent's eyes widen a bit by the remembrance of the old event, and then so the hall fills by the deafening shill of her demonic laughter, "HAHAHAHA!...so it was you!, the one who made 'him' become ever-so drugged by his own anger and anguish, hee hee hee...well then...what are your so called 'request'?...apprentice of Ansem!" Maleficent stated.  
  
"hmph!...well then...let's start with him being sent to 'Memoria'."  
  
"Memoria...why there?...ooo...I see...but do you really mean to ressurect the "Arrow Scales"!? not while there is only such a pigment of light only to be scratched out in mere moments!"  
  
"Why not?..it will only makes things interesting..." And so Reinon continues forth with his 'interesting' plot, as the halls of Hollow Bastion is being beckoned by the life of darkness, slowly and unwillingly revived.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Night began as the moonlight bathes the waterfalls to result a beautiful glistering towards the aerial rocks, bathing the Arrow Judge and the sleeping Cosake. Once again, he is dreaming of an event that transpires of a boy running with an older man; the man helded a spear, while he wore clothing with the main role to keep oneself warm from the cold temperature of what would seem like...a endless field of snow. The two males keep on running whilst the storm tries to get a hold of them to delay their haste, but as they hurry to the large and snow-covered stone tablets being formatted in a line of circles. Just as the distance they slowly arrive to it, the darkness that plauged the sky, it starts to form to become one via being traveled by a piercing, rough twister than cycles to becomes a shape of a large yeti with a heart insignia rightly marked toward it's bulky chest. The two roughly larged hands slams down towards the snowy earth, and by rising it's head to begin a loud roar that trembles the painted earth, creating a small earthquake, marking it's empty and demonic eyes towards to the two males. A flash then covers the sight, but directs to a view, though shatters is such a rough and unfixed image, two young hands coming from a boy, holding a blade which also using the other hand to hold it as a bright and deep white arrow; aiming at a dark sphere, encycled with two dark roman spherical rings. The image becomes too white, blinding the sight and a blood piercing sound erupts...once again, the eye of the dead female, shattered in travelling blood.  
  
Cosake suddenly wakes up with a soft and muttered gasp, eyes widened, and the left hand, shaking so uncontrolled, 'The hell was that?...a creature...but why would it have the insignia of the heartless...and that blade...can it be a...no...it wouldn't." said the trembling Cosake. He gets up with simple ease and just look at the shining brittles of the waterfall in tune with the moon, "hmm...time to leave." Cosake thought to himself, and did agreed with the thought. His steps reach to the entrance door of the Arrow Judge, though he stops just as he senses Maleficent coming, "Maleficent?...what do you want now?" being said in a dull form.  
  
"A final request my boy, or would you state it as a 'final mission'?" sneered Maleficent.  
  
"hmph...that depends on how you put it...anyways, what is your final request gonna be!?" scoffed Cosake, though rather curious on what Maleficent may be 'hiding'.  
  
Maleficent smiled at Cosake's anger to finish off the final request she had planned for him, "Cosake...I want you to investigate a certain 'domain' which helds the name of...Memoria...investigate what type of power it can hold and release, though you may 'enjoy' the experience you will gain there, so for a matter of advice...don't let your anger plauge you, remain calm...but do keep the 'interesting' experience!" stated Maleficent, though she enjoy the sentence in a short, ominous chuckle.  
  
Cosake suspected on the direct form of how Maleficent said 'interesting', but he just ignored it with a short shook, "Alright...i'll accomplish your 'request', but I do need directions to get there, if you haven't notice." retorted Cosake.  
  
"Ooh, you don't have to worry about that...I can easily transport you there, and that will result for us to say bye, have a good experience my boy!" chuckled Maleficent and in immediance, dark energy glows around Cosake; an energy that is somewhat coming from not just Maleficent! Accordance to Cosake's sight, the small shadow that is rightly behind Maleficent; he notices the man that had the ominous grin from his first painful dream, this man was the same sage that he saw. Surprised as ever, Cosake's eyes widened, "YOU!!, you're...from that dream...WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH HIM MALEFICENT!?" screamed Cosake.  
  
The man walked out of the shadow, Reinon chuckled, but that quickly becomes a laugh that seemed to cause the same occuring that Cosake had earlier, "HAHAHA!, Cosake, Cosake, Cosake...don't you remember me...the one who cause so much grief to you!" Reinon stared at Cosake with the same exact smile. Cosake had the message to immediatly assault him, but the dark energy that is set to transport him to Memoria seems to cause him to be downright paralized, "d...dammit!...was this all planned by those two!...I can't believe I fell for such a simple trap!" In a quick flash of dark shining of a small and black particle, Cosake is transported to Memoria.  
  
"Nice work Maleficent...now all we can do is to wait for him to have a 're- memorial' experience! hee hee hee." After Reinon's attempt of chuckling, a man appears behind him, as well as a few other 'recruits', "Master...i've recruited some dependable fighters set to test his strength" said the first main man.  
  
"Hmm...good work, Zen, but for now...wait for further plans...I want him to remember...at least most of the beginning of his 'voyage'." And so, the villain group remain there; highly on the verge of waiting for Cosake's beginning experience as he arrives to 'Memoria', land of eternal memories.  
  
*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*~_-----  
  
What will happen according to the riddled 'experiences' and 'memories' of Cosake's mind!?, and what else could Reinon and Maleficent be plotting!?, find out more on Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten, Dwelling Ones!  
  
To be continued on to: Episode 2: First memories of Mekaininas... 


End file.
